The K9's
by StoryMaker7
Summary: Pt One: The K9 ninja: After wrong place wrong time, the parents come to see their kids since it's been a while. Garmadon in anger from losing the megaweapon makes a machine to turn them into dogs, thinking it be easier to destroy them but instead we get a wolf a dingo a grey hound and a fox? Uh oh.
1. Chapter 1

**I thank God for all my inspiration.**

**There is no magic in this. The skeletons were robots and they just had an underground base. And Wu's father did not make ninjago. Also the golden peaks once blew up and the radioactive lava gave off energy that gave some people elemental powers or able to inherits. No dragons. Their weapons just helped them unleash their powers because it was made from the same stuff that gave them their powers. And the scroll was not a prophicy but told about how a ninja can inherit all four elements. **

**Think of this in anime form. Kai and Nya have amber eyes. Cole has gray eyes. Jay has dark blue eyes. Zane has icy light blue.**

**The Canine Ninja**

They ninja were exhausted; their adventure into the past had been long and hard, at least to them. Sensei Wu had been nice enough to at least let them sleep in that day. Though Lloyd was a little confused on why they had been allowed to sleep in, not knowing about the little adventure.

They were currently having breakfast, it felt like any other day. Cole said "Hey guys it's my turn to cook tonight. How about some of my famous chili and some snug berry punch." They ground at that as Kai said "Hold the chili but I'll take some of that snug berry punch." Jay then said "Yeah it's actually edible." Cole crossed his arms as he glared, the others laughing.

Lloyd then said "Hey guys do I have any lesson plans for today. I want to learn how to harness my ice and fire a bit more." Wu then said "Not today Lloyd. Yesterday was a bit difficult for the others." Lloyd then said "Why, I don't really remember what happened after we went after my dad. Just that we suddenly ended up on the bounty again." Wu then said "Time paradoxes will do that. Don't worry about it. Just concentrate on training."

Zane then said "Though without our weapons it will still be incredibly difficult to train Lloyd to use his elemental abilities." Jay then said "It's just so much harder teaching Lloyd our elements when we can't even use them anymore."

Kia said "Yeah to bad we had to destroy our weapons it was the only way we could unleash our abilities. But it had to be done for the good of everyone." Lloyd then did a spit take and said "Wait how did you destroy them?"

Before they could answer they heard the door of the front of the bounty ring. Zane stood saying "I shall answer the door." They all nodded and continued with their meal as Zane went to the entrance. They had landed near a small town to rest for a bit. He soon started opening the door and was a bit shocked at what he was met with.

"Hello!" there was a collection of three voices, Lou, Ed, and Edna. Zane looked a bit shocked as his blue eyes widened as he asked "Um, hello. We're we expecting you all?" Ed said "Actually no boy we weren't expected." Lou said "Sorry to pop by unannounced boy hope we're not intruding."

Zane said "Well no you are not. We were all just simply having breakfast." Edna then said "Oh good we didn't want to be a bother. It's just been so long since I've seen Jay. I wanted to see my little boy."

Zane was still a bit shocked and confused but said "Um well come in. I shall announce your arrival to the others." Lou said "Why tank you boy." He patted him on the back as they came in. Zane scratched his head at this but shrugged as he walked towards the kitchen with them.

The ninja were busy explaining to Lloyd what had happened yesterday when Zane came back in and Nya said "Who was at the door Zane?" Zane smiled slightly as he said "Cole's father and Jay's parents." "What!" exclaimed the blue and black ninja.

"Oh there's my baby boy." Suddenly the parents came in and Edna rushed to Jay to kiss his forehead "Ah ma?" the boy blushed as he whined, the others chuckling. Ed said "Oh Edna don't embarrass the boy." Ed said as he came and patted Jay's back. Jay sighed but said "It's nice to see you guys too."

Cole suddenly got up saying "Dad!" Lou walked up to him saying "Son!" as they hugged. Cole hugged a little too tightly though and Lou said "Wo, getting stronger I see huh?" Cole let go saying "Oops sorry dad. Yeah I keep having to find knew lifting material all the time."

Nya said "It's nice to see you all again." Wu nodded saying "Yes it is good to see you all. But tell me what brought on this visit?" Kai then said "And how did you all find out where we are?" Lou said "Well I haven't seen Cole in a while and I thought since things seemed a bit peaceful I come around to see him."

Ed said "We had the same idea and ended up meeting each other on the way." Lou said "Had a little care trouble but Ed here fixed it up." Edna then said "As in how we found you well it seems that news about you boys travels fast." Kai then said annoyed "Great a fan club." Lloyd then said "Cool we have a fan club." They all chuckled at that.

Zane suddenly said "I shall bring some dishes for you three. I made breakfast today." Edna said "Why thank you dear it smells delicious" Zane nodded as he said "Thank you." he then walked into the kitchen to prepare three plates of the food he made.

As he did this he began to think about his own father. Memory after memory came from his first awakening to his father's death. A small tear trickled down his eye. He missed him. He heard giggling outside of both his brothers and their parents.

He wondered what his father would have thought of him being a ninja. Would he be proud he protected people like he had built him for? Would he be here with the other parents talking and laughing about their daily lives and past memories?

He then thought of something, he was not the only one who was probably feeling this way, Nya, Kai, and Lloyd, they did not have their parents either. Lloyd's father was not dead but he could not be with him for the venom that twisted his mind and heart. At least he still had Sensei Wu. Kia and Nya had each other but himself, well he had his falcon.

He suddenly heard a tap at the window of the kitchen, he looked to see his friend. The bird screeched a bit and then flew off. Zane smiled, it seemed his friend had known about his loneliness.

Zane grabbed the dishes and turned to go back out but was shocked a bit surprised to find Wu standing in front of him "Hello Sensei. Is there something I can help you with?"

Before this had happened Wu was outside seeing everyone speak till he suddenly sensed something was wrong. Zane had been gone for some time. Usually the nindroid would not take much time in preparing a meal.

But then as he looked at the families around him he understood what was happening and stood saying "Pardon me a moment." They all nodded as he went to the kitchen thinking he was going to go help Zane or something.

Back in present time Wu was smiling as he responded to Zane's question "No Zane I am fine. I just came to see how you were." Zane looked a bit shocked saying "How, how did you know?"

Wu chuckled saying "You are not the only one with advance senses my student. It just took me years to learn how to be so attune with mine. Now is there something that you wish to talk about?"

Zane sighed saying "It is nothing Sensei. I was just thinking of my father is all. I know I am not the only one who has lost family but….." "You are the only one without one left."

Zane nodded at the answer and Wu said "You are still family to us Zane. And the others have said so as well. You have said so as well. Come let us go and enjoy ourselves." Zane smiled nodding and went back out to talk with the rest.

Garmadon was fuming as he was pacing in a forest, he needed to be away from the snakes. The mega weapon was gone and now he had no way to stop the battle between himself and his son.

Those pesky ninja, it was all their fault. He had to find a way to get rid of them, but he had tried everything and yet they had succeeded.

Suddenly something came out, it was a dog. He growled saying "Mongrel." The dog could sense the danger and anger of the four arm man and ran off. Suddenly an idea hit him "Wait, that's it. Those ninja have always bested me because they do not fear me. They can defend themselves. But if they were dogs…"

He got a horrid grin on his face as he said "I think it's time I made my own weapon." He then headed off to find all the parts he would need to make his plan work.

**I guess you all know what comes next. **


	2. Chapter 2

The ninja where currently training Lloyd, Cole's father and Jay's parents watched interested to see what their children did in their daily lives. Lloyd jumped and dodged as the ninja went in to attack him with their weapons.

Lloyd had dodged them all till he was wacked in the back with a sword "Ow!" he said as he rubbed his head looking up to see Kai stretching a hand down saying "Got to keep your guard up Lloyd, never know when danger can appear."

Lloyd smiled as he grabbed hold of his friends hand but as he was lifted up they heard "I couldn't agree more." They turned to see Garmadon on the edge of the ship with a strange machine in his hands. Jay said "Ma, Dad get inside." Nya grabbed the parents and pushed them inside.

Lou said "What about the boys?" Nya responded with "They can handle this." she pushed them in and said "Get to the monitor room while I get Sensei." She then ran off to go find Wu and tell him what was happening.

Outside the ninja were in battle stances as Lloyd said "Dad what are you doing?" Garmadon responded with "Finding a way to keep our fight from ever happening." He blasted the weapon as the ninja tried to dodge but it seemed that four beams of light fallowed them as they hit the ground.

They shouted in pain as Lloyd yelled "No!" and shot fire at the weapon. "Ag!" screamed Garmadon as the weapon was destroyed in his hand. But as he looked up he smiled crookedly saying "It's too late son, my plan has already worked."

Lloyd gasped as he looked around him, the ninja no longer what they once were. The parents in the monitor room looked through the window and gasped at what they saw "My baby boy!" yelled Edna as Ed held her in worry. "Son!" yelled Lou as they all went to go help their children, not caring of the danger.

Wu came out rushing through the door and gasped at the state his students where in, soon Nya gasped as well as she came out shortly. Wu glared at his brother saying "What have you done?" Garmadon then said "I have assured my victory." he laughed at this but it was short lived as Lloyd through lightening at him.

He bent down hurt but looked up shock to see his son glowing green his elements flying around him as his anger could be clearly seen as he shouted "How could you!" and shot a beam of green at him.

Garmadon barely dodged the attack, he landed on the ground and began to disappear into the woods. He could not face his son now in this state, he would surely loose without a power source of his own to help him win. He would just have to destroy the ninja another time.

As their enemy disappeared the parents went to their respected children, Nya went up to Kia and Wu looked over Zane. Lloyd came up to his uncle and asked "What, what happened to them?" Lloyd took a close look at his brothers, they no longer looked the way they had before.

Cole was replaced with a large black wolf. Lou kneeled next to his son and patted head as if it would awaken him and maybe it would. Ed and Edna where next to Jay, who was now a grey blue greyhound. Edna cried as she held her son in her arms as Ed looked down sadly while placing a hand on his wife's back and another on his sons head.

Nya was shaking slightly a reddish dingo that still had a tuff of spiky hair on its head. It was most likely Kai since no one else had wild hair like that. Last but not least Lloyd looked down at the ninja his uncle had come to check.

Instead of the white ninja he had grown to see as a brother like the others he now saw a fox. But it was strange. The fox was that of red fox, but with white fur, not an arctic fox. That was kind of strange.

But Lloyd shook it off as he said "Are they alive?" No one had noticed but Wu had a shocked look on his face, but shook it off as he stood up saying "They are, but we must be careful when they awaken. We do not know if their minds have been changed along with their bodies."

The others looked worried as Ed said "You don't think they actually attack us do you? Jay's not even a wild dog." Wu then said "Maybe not but we must still be cautious. We should use leashes as a safety precaution." Nya then said "Um Sensei we have a problem, big dogs like Kai, Cole, and Jay usually hunt smaller creatures like foxes don't they?"

Wu's eyes widened at this as he looked at his student in white fur and said "We'll have to separate him from the group just in case." They all nodded at this and began to bring in the ninja to the monitor room so they could keep an eye on them and keep them restrained if they turned out to be hostile.

Wu decided to keep Zane in his room separated from the others just in case the others animal instincts' decided that Zane was a hunting target. As he walked to his room he observed his student more closely. When he had come to his aid he had noticed something strange.

Zane felt so real, yes he had looked very real before but, something was strange about his knew form. He did not remember Zane having a heart beat when they had first discovered him as a nindroid, more like a warm vibration.

As he entered his room he put him on pillow on the floor. As he did that he went to check his panel just in case, but there was no panel to be found.

Wu was very confused by this, was this a result of the weapon and if it was, was it temporary like this new form? He would just have to wait and see. He stood up and stepped out hoping not to wake the fox till he had found out about the others conditions.

Wu came back to monitor room and found that each of his students was leashed to a coroner of the room on some pillows to keep them comfortable. He sighed and prayed that they be okay as he walked around. Each family member keeping an eye on their child or sibling to make sure they be okay.

Lloyd was in another corner with a depressed look on his face. Wu came up to him and said "Lloyd what troubles you?" Lloyd sighed saying "This is all my fault Sensei. If I was stronger I could have stopped my father from….."

Wu interrupted with "None of us could of known what your father was planning Lloyd." "But what if their stuck like this forever?"

Nya then spoke up saying "I did some research on that. Whatever Garmadon hit them with is deteriorating; which means they shouldn't be like this forever, sadly it deteriorating slowly so it will be a while before they return to normal." Lou asked "How long is a while?"

Nya shrugged saying "A couple of days, maybe even a week. I can't be certain." Wu then said "For now we protect them till the affects have worn off." They all nodded at this wanting to keep them all safe.

Suddenly though they heard stirring from the canines. Wu said "All of you back away. We do not know what their reaction will be." They nodded as they walked away slowly far enough to not be hurt if they went wild but close enough to have a good look at them.

Cole was the first to awaken from his slumber. Lou looked on nervously as his transformed son began to lay up groggily he let out a huge yawn exposing his large teeth. Lou was a bit shocked by that but shook it off, knowing it was still his son. The wolf shook it's head as he looked around, his greys eyes a bit cloudy from sleep. Then they landed on the man in front of him.

Cole looked confused as he tilting his head to the side as if asking 'Who are you?' Lou seemed to understand as he said "It's me son, your dad. Come on don't you recognize your old man?" The man looked as if he was almost in tears.

Cole suddenly had a face of understanding as his face lit up and started panting, his tail wagging as he started whining wanting to get closer to Lou but the leash held him back. Lou smiled as he looked to Wu who only nodded and went and hugged his son who licked his face and nuzzled him with his large head "That's my boy." said quietly the slightly sobbing Lou.

The next to awaken was Kai, he got up groggily as well and shook his head, messing his tuff of hair even more so if possible, and then sneezed. He lifted his head up as he looked straight at Nya. Nya looked a bit nervous as she said "Kai?" Kia lifted his head up higher and sniffed the air taking in Nya's scent.

Once that was done his amber eyes brightened and barked playfully as he wagged his tail. "Oh Kia." Nay almost cried as she hugged her brother who just kept on wagging his tail and cuddling into his sister giving her a small lick on the cheek as a tear came down.

Nya calmed down as she looked into her brothers eyes and said "Thanks Kai. Don't worry your still my brother and you'll be back to normal in no time. Okay?" Kai only looked up at Nya with happy eyes and a slight bark as if he understood what she had told him. She just smiled back at that.

Suddenly they heard whimpering, Jay was moving his legs furiously in his sleep. Edna then said "Ooh he's dreaming." The voice of his mother suddenly made Jay awaken quickly he looked around and then caught sight of his parents. His tongue came out as he panted and began to jump up and down and yip as he struggled to get near them.

The parents looked excited to see their son had recognized them and came up to him who immediately jumped on them and began to lick them "Wo settle down son!" Ed laughed as Edna said "Oh Jay, we're so glad you're okay." She hugged her boy even though he kept wriggling around trying to cuddle both of his parents at the same time, his tail wagging furiously.

Wu smiled at the sight of the families rejoining and finding that each ninja seemed to remember their family members. Wu then said "You may release them now. I want to see how they will react towards each other." They all nodded as they released them of their leashes.

As they were let loose they all came towards each other, they ran. Everyone stiffened; frightened there might be a fight, but the ninja suddenly stopped. They met in the middle and began to sniff each other. As they sniffed each other they circled one another getting each other's scent, taking in their strengths and weaknesses.

Their tails and ears high up, none of them wanting to back down from the other. But they soon let their tails down and calmly circled each other. Once down they began to wag their tails, jay was the first to playfully pounce on the floor and bark at them. Cole put his paw up as if waving at the bluegrey dog. Kai looked at both bit bored as he just sat down and shook his head.

Cole then came up to Kai and put a paw over his head, Kai growled slightly and shook it off and then began to bounce around the black wolf, Jay did the same as Kai and soon the black wolf began to wag his tail and bark in a friendly manner at them. They seemed to have finely recognize each other.

Wu then said "Interesting. They recognize each other now. But why was it hard for to remember each other in the first place?" No one seemed to be able to answer that.

At Wu's words, the ninja finely noticed the old man. Kai and Cole waked cautiously towards him as Jay ran head long to him. Once he reached Wu he started sniffing his feat as did Kai and Cole once they joined them. As they finished sniffing him they looked up to Wu and he smiled saying "Hello my students."

As he said this they all pulled their ears back and tucked in their tails. Wu raised a brow at this till Nya said "If I'm correct that is how dogs and other canines show submission. Since you're our Sensei they recognize you as an authority figure of the _pack_." She used air quotes at the last part.

As Wu looked down at them they seemed to walked back from him. He frowned slightly at this behavior, he wanted his students to show respect as they always have but, they seemed to fear him in the way they acted towards him. He brought a hand out. Jay seemed to whine as he pulled away from him.

Cole stood his ground as he let Wu pet him but as he came to pet Kai, the dingo growled at him and looked as if he was almost about to attack him. As Wu pulled back Kai still looked offensive till Nya said "Kai leave Sensei alone." Once again Kai was in a submissive position and went straight up to Nya and licked her hand as if apologizing.

Everyone stared at this confused. As this happened, Jay took noticed of Cole and wagged his tail as he came up to sniff him once more. Cole on the other hand didn't appreciate this and snapped at the greyhound making him yelp as he pounced on Jay. Wu said "Cole calm yourself?" But the large wolf did not listen as he kept growling down at the whimpering Jay.

Lou then shouted "Cole Onyx Brookstone get off of him this instant!" Cole went back into a submissive gesture as well and returned to his father as he nuzzled his head to his hand. Jay got up as Wu leaned down asking "Are you okay Jay?" Jay wagged tail and jumped on Wu as he began to lick his face "Wo, Jay, enough, down, down!"

Lloyd laughed at this as another one of his students did not listen to him. Edna then said "Jay get down now." Ed said "Come on son come over here." Jay immediately stopped and ran back to his parents and sat in front of them wagging his tail. Lloyd then asked the question on everyone mind "Um what just happened? I though the ninja saw Sensei as a dominant figure?"

Wu then said "It appears that the ninja will only respond to family members. I may be their Sensei but for some reason they only respond to one person or two in the case of Jay." He said as he looked as the grey hound laid down beside parents still wagging his tail. Nya then said "If that's true then we're going to need you all to stay her to help us control them. If that's okay?"

Edna was the first to speak "Of course we'll stay. We can't leave our boy like this." Ed then said "Plus we still get to spend time with him." Lou then said "Though this isn't how I imagined my visit with my son….." He looked down and smiled as he petted the wolves head and said "It's still an interesting experience and right now he's going to need me. Hmmm this could be like him as a child all over again. At least for a while."

Edna sighed saying "Oh I know what you mean, they grow up so fast." Ed then said "And they suddenly don't need you anymore." He looked sad at this but it ended quickly as Jay jumped on him and licked his face, his father just laughed not protesting the attention.

Lloyd then said "I wonder if they recognize me. Hey guys over here!" The ninja's ears pricked at this and when they saw Lloyd they barked happily as they ran towards him. Lloyd smiled but it quickly left when they didn't stop running and dog piled on him, literally. Lloyd was laughing uncontrollably as he said "Guys, stop, yes I get it, it's good to see you all too. Help!"

Everyone was laughing as they three ninja licked the younger's face as they had tackled him to the floor. But they took pity on the boy and called back their respected family member off the him. Wu chuckled as he came up to his nephew and said "It seems they do remember you, but it seems they find you as a submissive member."

"But I'm the green ninja?" he said pouting, Nya then said "True but your also the youngest and least experienced of the group." "Yeah I guess." He pouted as everyone continued to chuckle as the dogs barked.

Suddenly they heard a ruckus coming from somewhere else on the bounty. Wu said "I believe that might be Zane awakening. I shall go see to him. Pleas all of you keep the others here. We do not know how they will react to their brothers new form since it is quite different then their own." They nodded at this as they saw him leave. Lloyd decided to fallow his uncle and check on his finale brother to see if he was okay.

When Wu and Lloyd had finely made it to his room they heard a ruckus inside, the skittering of paws on wood and some things falling down. Wu said "Lloyd keep yourself ready it he tries to run out." Lloyd nodded as he positioned himself in front of the door, hands outstretched just in case Zane was to bolt out of the room.

Wu Sighed, he prepared himself as he opened the door, the two looked shocked when they saw the state of the room. Zane was running around all over the place jumping on to tables and seats as tea cups, some blankets and scrolls fell to the floor. Wu said "Hurry close the door."

They both rushed in as Lloyd shut the door closed so Zane could not try to escape. Wu called out "Zane calm yourself!" The fox looked to see his Sensei and his ears went down at Wu's yell and shot towards the door.

Lloyd tried to catch him but the fox was to fast as he reached the door and started digging his claws at the bottom of the door to try and find a way out. Lloyd said "Why is he so scared? I've never seen Zane like this Sensei."

Wu sighed as he said "I am uncertain Lloyd, the others accepted me as a dominant figure but foxes do not live in packs per say. They do interact with others from what I know, mostly family members. Similar to how the others reacted towards their own family members, they were the only ones that could help calm them."

Lloyd worried as he said "But Sensei Zane doesn't have any family members besides his falcon, but wouldn't they fight with each other?" Wu sighed saying "I am unsure Lloyd." He looked to his nephew and said "There is something else that you and the others must also know."

Lloyd nodded as he said "What is it?" Wu sighed as he said "When I was checking on Zane I found that he had changed more than just in form, his whole biology changed." "What?" said the confused teen.

Wu sighed saying "I mean that Zane is no longer a nindroid." Lloyd's jaw dropped at that as he said "But how, wait wont' he just turn back to normal when the affects wear off." Wu sighed saying as he shook his head "I don't know, that's the problem. We will just have to wait and see."

Lloyd nodded and said "Should we tell the others." Wu nodded saying "Yes we should. But first." Wu went up to Zane who was still trying to dig his way out, leaving scratch marks on the wood. He sensed Wu coming and curled into himself, shaking a bit. Wu looked sadly at his student as he said "Zane it is okay. I will not hurt you. Here it is just me."

He brought out his hand out to let the fox sniff him. Zane looked apprehensive at this, his ears stayed down and he tilted his head as if confused. Lloyd then said "What's wrong with him? It's like he doesn't remember us."

Wu's eyes enlarged at this as he said "Perhaps he doesn't." Lloyd looked worried as he looked down at his brother who still looked back up at them with large fearful blue eyes. They had to find a way to get him to trust them but how? Lloyd snapped his fingers, making Zane run off once more and hide under a small table, he said "I got it, food."

Wu thought about it for a moment and said "Yes that could work. Good job Lloyd." Lloyd nodded at this as he went out of the room quickly so as not to give Zane time to run out. As this happened Wu looked back at his student that still hid under the table. He sighed in worry but started walking towards him.

Zane shook slightly as he tried to back up a bit more as Wu came closer. Once he reached the table he leaned down and said "Zane. Come out now. It's okay." Zane still looked weary, as he curled further back into wall from under the table and growled slightly, untrusting of the one before him.

Suddenly Lloyd opened the door once more saying "Sorry uncle but I forgot to ask what do foxes eat?" Zane noticed the opening of the door and him mind thought of escape. He didn't waste any time as he bolted out the door and headed out into the halls of the ship as Lloyd shouted "Wait Zane!" but it was no use he was out the door but sadly he was running towards the monitor room.

Wu ran out as he said "We must catch him hurry." Lloyd nodded as they two started running towards the monitor room as well.

**Pleas review, those make me so happy. At least two before the next chapter pleas. **


	3. Chapter 3

In the monitor room the family members petted the ninja that sat next to them. They seemed calm and docile at the moment. But suddenly Lou had a question "I wonder why they each became something so different from each other. I understand if they were each a different breed of dog, but different species of canine?"

Ed then said "Maybe it had something to do with their personalities. Jay's always bean a fast one, even as a tike. So I'm not all surprised about him being a gray hound." Edna then said "And very friendly. So that would explain why he's the only domesticate one."

Lou then said "Cole's always bean kind of big for his age and strong. Maybe also because he's always had a leader like attitude and wolves do work in packs." Nya then said "I think it has more to do then that. I think their elements work a role in this too."

The three parents looked to the young woman as she continued to explain. Nya said "Kai would get a dingo because of his wild nature, and a dingo is a wild dog. They also work in packs and Kai has always been fiercely loyal to his family and friends but is still wild as he had trouble working with the others in the beginning. The dingo lives in warm temperature land, Kai's element is fire and he's used to warm conditions since we lived in a blacksmith shop. Also I think their colors had something to do with it since Kia is a reddish tinge."

Ed then said "But what about the others." Nya continued with "Like you said Jay is fast, he's the speed of the team and lightning is fast, and grey hounds are one of the fastest living dogs and like I said about Kai's fur Jay's is a tinge of blue which can be common in several dogs species."

Lou then asked "And Cole?" "Cole is the earth ninja and wolves usually are in many earth like places, mountains, planes, forests. Cole is also the strength of the team and wolves are strong animals. And black wolves can be common."

Suddenly they heard a sound of paws, the ninja's head popped up their heads at that. Suddenly Zane came skating on his claws into the room. Everyone was shocked at this. All three of the ninja head's snapped up as they noticed the white fox and suddenly they jolted up and began to bark as they ran after the white fox.

Zane looked shocked as they suddenly raced towards him and ran. He jumped onto the table as he ran across it the others chasing him as they knocked over whatever was on the table. The parents and Nye screamed for them to stop but it was as if they could not hear them over their load barking. Zane came to a pole and stopped suddenly.

The parents gasped thinking he was trapped but he just started climbed up the pole using his claws and on to the planks that supported the ships ceiling. They all sighed at that glad he had escaped.

Suddenly Wu and Lloyd came rushing in. When Wu noticed the commotion and the condition Zane was in he shouted "Enough!" this seemed to settle the ninja a bit but their respected family members were the ones who had to come by and hook them up to the leashes once more.

Nya asked "What happened?" Lloyd rubbed his head bashfully and said "I let the door open." They groaned at this as Wu sighed but said "It doesn't' matter now. Now we know that Zane has to be kept separated from the others." Edna then said "That's so sad, Nya do you have any idea why Zane was changed into a fox since you had a pretty good idea about the others?"

Lloyd said "You did? Good cause I'm kind of confused about this." Nya explained to Lloyd and Wu about her theory as Wu also kept an eye on Zane who was walking on the planks, the ninja kept their heads up and struggled to break loos wanting to fallow the white fox.

Nya then said "Now about Zane. I'm a bit confused on why he's so much more different than the rest. He's still part of the canine family but not related to wolves or dogs like the others." Wu then said "Zane was already different from the rest of us before the incident Nya. Remember he was a nindroid."

Lou was the one to catch on and asked "Um my good fellow, what do you mean by was?" Wu sighed as he said "Zane has not only been changed physically but biologically. His is organic now not metallic." "What!" they all said shocked as Nya asked "But how can that be Sensei?"

Wu replied with "I am unsure Nya. I do not know what Garmadon used to build that weapon. Though I do feel a fox is an appropriate animal for our white ninja if your theory is right." Lloyd then said "Why is that Sensei?" Wu then said "Zane is the stealth of the team, it would make sense he be a creature that is clever. He can withstand cold weather as well and foxes know how to hunt and live in that particular atmosphere as well."

Ed then said "But I've never heard of a white fox that wasn't an arctic fox. Is this something to do with his element?" Wu then said "In a way I suppose. But I have heard of cases where a certain creature will become white even if it is not its usual color. Either from a recessive gene or albinism." Lloyd then asked "What's an albinism?" Nya then said "Someone or something that lacks pigmentation in their body making them lack color. But Zane's not an albino."

Wu then said "No, so I believe the fur must be a recessive gene. But we should talk about other things now. Like how we are going to keep Zane safe from the others hunting instincts." Lou then said "I can't believe they would even do that. They were so strongly connected when I first met them. I couldn't believe that a change in species would change their friendship."

Wu then said "I believe this machine may have done more than just changed what their species was, I believe it may have interfered with their minds as well." They looked shocked at this as Edna asked "Do you mean like amnesia?" Wu then said "Not exactly, more like their basic instincts, but as we saw they do not see us like before. We cannot do much now but try to keep them safe and comfortable until they have returned to normal."

Nya then said "Sensei couldn't we train them to protect themselves." Ed then said "I think they have that covered there Nya. It's instinctually installed in them after all." Nya then said "Well obviously that's normal, but I mean more like police dogs." Lloyd then said "Wait I get it. Get them to understand what to do if my dad comes after them."

Nya nodded saying "Exactly." Wu nodded saying "We shall start tomorrow then." He looked back up and noticed that Zane was still in the ceiling looking wearily down at them; the other ninja had calmed down but seemed to keep an eye on the white ninja as well. Wu then said "Now I suggest you all take them to their room while I find a way to get Zane down."

They all nodded as they grabbed their appropriate family member and began to walk them out, they struggled at first. The ninja wanted to stay in the same room as the white fox. Lou then warned "Cole Onyx Brookstone. Leave him alone." Cole's ears went back as he fallowed his father out the room.

Jay was jumping and howling as he was being dragged out of the room Ed saying as he struggled to pull Jay "Come on son, ugh, leave him alone." Edna then said in a baby voice "Come on sweetie lets go to your room. I bet your tired yes you are, aren't' you." Jay suddenly whimpered and wagged his tail as his parents led him out.

Kai was digging his claws into the ground as Nya was dragging him out of the room saying "Kai come on. Don't be stubborn." Kai growled lightly looking back up at the ceilings planks but just sneezed as he started stalking out of the room. Nya was sighing; yup this was her brother alright.

Wu then said "Now how to get him down?" Lloyd then said "I'll go up and see if I can get him." Wu nodded as Lloyd began to climb up to the ceiling as he did Zane began to walk around the plank. Lloyd fallowed him until he came to the end of the plank. Zane hunkered down and growled slightly as Lloyd came near. This startled the green ninja a bit as he said "Hey Zane calm down, don't worry. Here see." He let his hand out to let the fox sniff him. Zane looked hesitant but brought his nose up and sniffed. L

loyd was unsure on how Zane would react but he was not expecting what happened next. Zane suddenly gave a yelp as he jumped at Lloyd and licked his face. Lloyd laughed and said "Uncle he's acting like the other did with me. So he sees me as part of his pack in a way." Wu smiled and nodded as he said "Come down slowly we don't want to scare him off."

Lloyd nodded as he started climbing down with the white ninja in one arm. He jumped down once he was a couple of feet of the ground and said "So what do we do now?"

Wu sighed as he said "All we can do is try to get comfortable with this change for today. Tomorrow we start training them how to defend themselves if Garmadon ever appears. Now I have to go and put up some bedding arrangements for our guest and the ninja. You and mister Brookstone should take the top bunks in the ninja's room as they sleep on the bottom ones and your bed."

Lloyd said "You don't think they be able to climb to the top ones hu?" He was scratching Zane's ears as the white ninja contently laid them back and closed his eyes.

Wu nodded as he continued "The Walkers will be sleeping in your old room and Zane will be bunking in my room on the pillow I gave him today. It's best he's kept separate from the others as we have just seen."

Lloyd nodded and said "Maybe you should take the day to get him comfortable to you. If we do that maybe he'll start listening to you like the others do with their family members." Wu looked a bit shocked at that and said "What about you Lloyd, would you not like to take that task on?"

Lloyd then said "Yeah, but like Nya said they don't see me as a dominant figure. I never get him to listen to me if that's the case. So you're pretty much our best bet." Wu sighed but nodded saying "I see your point. If an incident was to occur it is best Zane has someone he listens to so as to keep him out of harm's way."

Lloyd nodded as he said "Just let him sniff your hand now that he's relaxed. That should help him learn to trust you." Wu looked cautions at the content ninja but nodded as he stretched his hand out.

Zane looked a bit offensive at first, the back of his neck slightly sticking up, but as he took in his teachers scent he began to settle down, finding it familiar. He looked up at Wu the same way the other ninja had done, in a submissive gesture.

Wu sighed once more, the look of fear in his student's eyes as they tried to show respect was an unsettling thing. He tried to remind himself this was just the way his new form responded and that it was nothing personal.

Zane seemed to calm a bit but stayed with his ears held back. Lloyd then said "Okay so let's see if you can hold him." Wu nodded as he brought his hands out. Zane looked a bit shaken as he was being transferred to the older man.

Wu tried to be gentle as he handled his student and looked down to see him look back up at him. Zane was trustful enough now to let Wu hold him but he could still feel the tension in the fox's muscles as Wu could tell that Zane most likely could sense his own tension from the situation.

Wu then said "Hmm. This may be a strange question coming from me. But what should I do now?" he looked up at his nephew with a raised eyebrow. Lloyd shrugged as he said "I'm not too sure actually. Maybe you should what you did with me."

Wu smirked slightly as he said "Give him a bed time story." Lloyd blushed at that but said "No! I mean try to make him a friend. I guess. That's kind of what you told the others. Look right now they're all very edgy around us. Maybe showing him that you care will help the situation out."

Wu smiled lightly as he said "Since when did you start becoming so wise my nephew?" Lloyd then said "When I finely started listening. I'll go tell the others the room arrangements. You get started on getting Zane to trust you."

Wu shook his head with a smile as he his nephew walk out. He somewhat missed the child that Lloyd was but he was proud of the man he was becoming. Suddenly he felt movement in his arms. He looked down to find Zane was nudging his right arm, sniffing and poking at it as if something was in his sleeves.

Wu smiled as he said "I see you found where I hide my tea leaves. Come I need to brew a pot of tea for a while. Maybe do some meditation. What do you think?" Zane only seemed to stare up at him, his eyes showing no answer. Wu sighed as he said "This might be harder than I had previously imagined." But soon he started off towards his room.


End file.
